True Love
by moonflower1
Summary: * Final Chapter Now Up* Find out how Rachel deals with her feelings for Ross while he is dating some other girl.
1. Is it love?

True Love  
  
This is my first fan-fiction so tell me if it sucks or not. Please read and review! I do not own these characters. They belong to Cauffman and Crane. I do not expect to make ANY money either. Any questions or comments? Email me at whitemoon_3000@hotmail.com. Enjoy!  
  
Opening Credits  
  
Central Perk (All are present except Ross)  
  
Chandler: So you guys want to do something tonight?  
  
All: No  
  
Chandler: Hmm... me neither  
  
(Ross comes in...)  
  
Ross: You guys guess what?  
  
Joey: I got the lead in "Crossroads"?!  
  
Monica: You went to an audition of "Crossroads"?  
  
Joey: Yeah, I thought maybe I could finally meet Britney Spears she's HOTT!  
  
Ross: Anyways, there is this new girl in the paleontology department. Her name is Marla and she's sweet and kind and...  
  
Joey: Have you asked her out yet?  
  
Ross: Nah, it's to soon  
  
Joey: Go for it man! If you don't ask her out, some guy will.  
  
Ross: You're right...Wish me luck!  
  
All: Good Luck!  
  
Chandler: Do you think she'll say yes?  
  
Joey: Are you kidding? The girl will probably throw up in his face!  
  
Commercial Break  
  
NYC Paleontology Department   
  
Ross: Excuse me sir?  
  
Man: Hello Dr. Gellar  
  
Ross: Hello, I need to talk to Dr. Marla Williams...Is she here?  
  
Man: Dr. Williams is in Room 607  
  
Ross: Thanx  
  
Classroom  
  
Ross: Marla? Are you here?  
  
Woman: (from the closet) Hold on...(she looks up to see who it is... A tall skinny woman with brown hair and hazel eyes stands up. She is played by Jennifer Love Hewitt) Oh hey Ross, What's up?  
  
Ross: Marla, I know it's too soon and I know you're new, but would you like to have dinner with me sometime?  
  
Marla: Wow, I thought you would wait. When?  
  
Ross: How about tonight?  
  
Marla: All right, I'll see you at...  
  
Ross: No, I'll pick you up.  
  
Marla: All right, my address is 6012 Springfield  
  
Ross: OK...I'll pick you up at 7:00.  
  
Marla: Ok, bye Ross  
  
Ross: bye  
  
(Monica and Chandler's apartment. Only Monica is present... Rachel comes in...)  
  
Monica: Hey Rach  
  
Rachel: Monica, can I talk to you?  
  
Monica: Sure, what is it?  
  
Rachel: Do you ever think about Richard?  
  
Monica: Rachel! What kind of question is that? I'm married...what made you think about that question?  
  
Rachel: I'm just asking  
  
Monica: Why? What made you think about Richard?  
  
Rachel: Is it normal to have feelings for your ex-boyfriend?  
  
Monica: I don't think so...why?  
  
Rachel: No reason, I got to go... bye  
  
(She leaves)  
  
Monica: Strange.  
  
Commercial Break  
  
(Monica and Chandler's apt. Everyone is present except Ross and Rachel...Ross comes in...)  
  
Ross: I love this world!!  
  
Monica: Why are you so happy?  
  
Ross: Marla said YES!!  
  
All: that's great!  
  
Ross: Well, I have to get ready for my date.  
  
Phoebe: When can we meet her?  
  
Ross: Well, before dinner I'll bring her here so you guys can meet her.  
  
All: Great  
  
Ross: Well... I got to go  
  
(Ross leaves and Rachel enters...)  
  
Rachel: What was that about?  
  
Monica: Ross has a date with Marla tonight  
  
Rachel: (kind of depressed) Oh...  
  
Monica: You ok?  
  
Rachel: I'm great...I'm so good (the way she said it on The One that Could have been) Let's talk about something else  
  
Joey: Do you think Ross and Marla will last?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her watch) Whoa! Look at the time...got to run!  
  
(she leaves)  
  
***Time lapse***  
  
(Ross enters with Marla...)  
  
Ross: Everybody this is Marla...Marla this is everybody  
  
Marla: It's so nice to meet you all  
  
Rachel: (sarcastic) Nice to meet you too!  
  
***Time lapse***  
  
(2 hrs pass... Marla is still talking to the gang about her stories and they seem to enjoy it, Rachel, on the other hand, is falling asleep. Ross is frustrated and wants to leave)  
  
Ross: Marla, it's time to go  
  
Marla: All right...Bye guys it was a pleasure meeting you.  
  
All: Bye  
  
Monica: She is so cool!  
  
(All agreeing)  
  
Hallway  
  
Ross: It's too late to eat dinner  
  
Marla: (Sexily) Why don't we go eat at your place?  
  
Ross: Hmm...um...OK!  
  
Ending Credits  
  
(Joey and Rachel's apt. Joey and Chandler are present...)  
  
Joey: Man Marla is HOTT!  
  
Chandler: I guess but my wife is Monica and I love her  
  
Joey: Let's watch Bay Watch!  
  
Chandler: OK!  
  
(they're watching Baywatch and Monica comes in)  
  
Monica: Chandler why are you watching Bay Watch?  
  
Chandler: Because I love this show  
  
Monica: Chandler, if you don't come to our apt in 3 seconds you will definitely sleep in the couch.  
  
Chandler: Who cares!  
  
Monica: Fine! (She leaves)  
  
Chandler: I'm just kidding Sweetheart  
  
Joey: Looks like you will be sleeping on the couch  
  
END *To Be Continued* 


	2. Feelings

True Love II  
  
This is my second fan-fiction so tell me if it sucks or not. Please read and review! I do not own these characters. They belong to Cauffman and Crane. I do not expect to make ANY money either. Any questions or comments? Email me at whitemoon_3000@hotmail.com. Enjoy!!  
  
Opening Credits  
  
Central Perk (everyone is present including Marla who is sitting on Ross' lap)  
  
Monica: So how's everything going between you two?  
  
Joey: Yeah, you two are getting pretty serious  
  
Marla: It's so great! We've been dating for at least 5 months.  
  
All: that's great/excellent/good  
  
Marla: Sweetie, I have to go but I'll see you tonight  
  
Ross: Ok, I love you  
  
Marla: I love you too  
  
(They kiss...Marla leaves)  
  
Phoebe: You too are really hitting it off  
  
Ross: I know it's so great  
  
Phoebe: I'm so jealous of you  
  
Ross: Well...you know...  
  
Phoebe: You believe me? Of course I'm not jealous...in the end if you get married you'll probably end up divorced...AGAIN!  
  
Commercial Break  
  
(*Time lapse* 3 months pass. Ross is still dating Marla and it's going fantastic. Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, and Monica are still them. Rachel keeps acting weird around Ross  
  
Joey and Rachel's apt. (Joey, Ross, and Chandler are present...their eating pizza)  
  
Ross: you guys can I tell you something?  
  
Both: No  
  
Ross: ok...now?  
  
Both: O.K  
  
Ross: It's been great with Marla and we've been together for 8 months so...  
  
Chandler: and?  
  
Ross: and I really think it will work so...  
  
Joey: Yeah?  
  
Ross: Tonight I'm going to propose at my apt.  
  
Both: What?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ross: C'mon guys It's gonna be alright  
  
Chandler: Dude are you sure you want to get married for the 4^th time?  
  
Ross: Yeah, but I know this time it will work out  
  
Joey: I guess  
  
Ross: I got to go...talk to ya laterzz  
  
(Ross leaves)  
  
Chandler: He's good as divorced  
  
(Phoebe and Monica enter)  
  
Phoebe: Hey!  
  
Joey: You guys Ross is going to propose to Marla  
  
Both: What?!  
  
Joey: I know...we tried to reason with him, but that is his final decision  
  
Monica: Ross is just gonna end up getting divorced!  
  
All: I know!  
  
Commercial Break  
  
(Ross' apt, Marla and Ross are present...there is a knock on the door)  
  
Ross: Who is it?  
  
Woman: It's me Rachel  
  
Ross: ok (opens door) Hey Rach!  
  
Rachel: Ross, can we talk?  
  
(From the bathroom...)  
  
Marla: Ross hurry up! The water is getting' cold!  
  
Rachel: We'll talk some other time  
  
Ross: Sorry Rach  
  
Rachel: It's ok (She leaves)  
  
Ross: Sweetie, come out here I want to talk to you *to himself* don't get nervous...don't get nervous  
  
Marla: What is it?  
  
Ross: Ok, here goes. Marla we've been going out for a very long time and this is going fantastic. I am ready for more and I'm willing to make you happy. I know I have been divorced 3 times, but all I know is that I love you so...Dr. Marla Williams...(gets out the ring) will you marry me?  
  
Marla: (practically crying) I thought you would never ask...Oh my gosh! Ross I...I...Yes! Of course yes!  
  
(They kiss passionately)  
  
Ross: we're going to be great...we'll move to Albany and we'll have lots of kids and...  
  
Marla: Whoa! Easy on the kid thing. We'll get to that later  
  
Ross: Ok...Marla I love you so much  
  
Marla: me 2 Ross...(looks at her watch) Honey, I have to go...my work comes first I love you  
  
Ross: I love you too (they kiss and she leaves)  
  
Ending Credits  
  
Joey and Rachel's apt (Rachel is present and Joey enters)  
  
Joey: Guess what?  
  
Rachel: the end is near?!  
  
Joey: What?!?!  
  
Rachel: I'm just kiddin', what is it?  
  
Joey: I saw Britney Spears today  
  
Rachel: Really, where?  
  
Joey: Well, that's the thing I can't remember where she was...uh...uh...OH YEAH! I was dreaming! 


	3. Rachel admits it

True Love III  
  
This is my third fan-fiction so tell me if it sucks or not. Please read and review! I do not own these characters. They belong to Cauffman and Crane. I do not expect to make ANY money either. Any questions or comments? Email me at whitemoon_3000@hotmail.com. Enjoy!! So far it has been kind of dumb, but it WILL get better...something will happen in the future episodes...Expect something you have never expected!   
  
Central Perk (everyone is present except for Ross and Marla)  
  
Joey: You guys really think Ross will propose?  
  
Chandler: Are you kidding? The guy will probably end up divorced either way...again!  
  
Phoebe: Maybe it will work out, MAYBE!  
  
Monica: I sure hope so I mean Marla seems so kind and she's just so right for him  
  
Phoebe: Yeah because their both paleontologists  
  
Joey: She's into Dinosaurs too? Eww! No wonder!  
  
(Rachel seems kind of depressed but tries not to show it)  
  
Rachel: yeah...I hope so...  
  
Monica: Are you ok?  
  
Rachel: Me? I'm great! I'm so good! (The way she said it on The One that could have been part II)  
  
Monica: Ok, I guess  
  
(Ross comes in with Marla...)  
  
Ross: (excited) Guess what?!  
  
All: What?!  
  
R/M: We're engaged!  
  
All: Congratulations! That's so great!  
  
Monica: When did this happen?  
  
Ross: Well, I proposed at my apt  
  
Marla: And I said YES!  
  
Monica: That's so great!  
  
Ross: I know!  
  
(You can tell Rachel wants to cry...)  
  
Rachel: I got to go!  
  
Monica: (goes after Rachel) Rach wait up!  
  
Outside Central Perk  
  
Monica: Rachel! Wait! (Grabs her by the arm)  
  
Rachel: What?!  
  
Monica: What's going on?  
  
Rachel: Nothing. I have to go  
  
Monica: Is something bothering you?  
  
Rachel: No, of course not! (Wipes a tear out of her eye) What could be wrong?  
  
Monica: Rach you're crying! I notice that you always get a sad look on your face when we talk about Ross and Marla.  
  
Rachel: No I don't!  
  
Monica: Rachel...do you still have feelings for Ross?  
  
Rachel: What are you talking about?  
  
Monica: I mean do you still love him?  
  
Rachel: of course not!  
  
Monica: (getting angry) Rachel...tell me right now or I'll...  
  
Rachel: YES OK! Yes, I do have feelings for Ross! Are you happy now?  
  
Monica: OMG! Rachel you can't be in love with my brother!! He is happy! They are so cute together...don't screw up what they have!  
  
Rachel: I can't help myself Mon! I think of him 24/7! I can eat or sleep! I cry sometimes because I can't remember why I didn't forgive him.  
  
Monica: Well...I'm sorry Rachel but it's too late! Rach, no offense, but this is the 4^th time you try to screw up his relationship!  
  
Rachel: What?! That's not true!  
  
Monica: really? Let's see hmm...Julie...Bonnie...and oh yeah Emily!  
  
Rachel: I can't believe I'm still listening to you!  
  
(She leaves crying)  
  
Central Perk (Monica enters)  
  
Monica; I just had a fight with Rachel...  
  
Marla: Mon, it's ok. Every time I have a fight with someone, we resolve it  
  
Monica: Thanks Marla, You're so sweet.  
  
Marla: You too, Honey (Ross), its time to go. We're going to miss the movie.  
  
Ross: All right, Bye Guys!  
  
All: Bye!  
  
(They leave)  
  
Monica: You guys guess what? Rachel is still in love with Ross!  
  
All: What? /(Gasping)  
  
Monica: She told me that she still had feelings for him!  
  
Joey: For who?  
  
All: Ross!  
  
Joey: All right! Don't get all feisty!  
  
*To Be CoNTiNuEd* it was kind of short but I'll make the next one a little longer...I promise it WILL get better! 


	4. The Date

True Love IV  
  
Please read and review! I do not own these characters. They belong to Cauffman and Crane. I do not expect to make ANY money either. Any questions or comments? Email me at whitemoon_3000@hotmail.com. Enjoy!! So far it has been kind of dumb, but it WILL get better...something will happen in the future episodes...Expect something you have never expected!  
  
Monica and Rachel's apt (Rachel is crying on her bed...Monica enters)  
  
Monica: Rachel...I...I...  
  
Rachel: Get out of my room! I don't want to talk to you!  
  
Monica: Gosh Rach, I'm sorry I overreacted!  
  
Rachel: Overreacted?! Overreacted! Monica I am going through a hard time right now ok... I don't want to be your enemy I need your support.  
  
Monica: Honey come here (hugs her real tight) it's going to be all right sweetie, ok?  
  
Rachel: What I am going to do Monica? I love Ross so much and I can't watch him get married to some girl.  
  
Monica: I'll think of something all right?  
  
Rachel: Ok...I love you  
  
Monica: I love you too sweetie  
  
(Joey enters)  
  
Joey: You guys have any food?  
  
Monica: Help yourself  
  
Joey: Thanks (looks inside the refrigerator) where is the cheese, the ham, the MAYO?  
  
Monica: We don't have any  
  
Joey: What?! You don't have any?!  
  
Monica: Joe...  
  
Joey: How can you live without making a sandwich? I gotta go a find a sandwich...and by the way you need to go grocery shopping...you have very crappy food! (He leaves)  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Monica and Rachel's apt (Rachel is reading a magazine and she is the only one present...Monica comes in very excited)  
  
Monica: (excited) Rach, guess what, guess what, guess what?  
  
Rachel: What, what is it?  
  
Monica: Well...I was at work today and this cute guy comes up to me and starts flirting with me, so he invited me to lunch, but I told him I had a friend that wanted to go out tonight so he told me that he would pick you up at 7 and take you to dinner...what do you say?!  
  
Rachel: I don't know Mon...I mean is it crazy?  
  
Monica: No, of course not! Go for it!  
  
Rachel: All right I'll go  
  
Monica: Great! He will pick you up at 7 so start getting ready...I have to go, I'm going grocery shopping since Joey said I had crappy food...see ya later!  
  
Rachel: Bye  
  
(She leaves and Ross enters with Marla)  
  
Ross: Hey Rach  
  
Rachel: Hey  
  
Marla: How are you Rachel?  
  
Rachel: (in a serious mood) Fine...Excuse me please (she walks to her room)  
  
Ross: I love you  
  
Marla: I love you more  
  
Ross: No I do  
  
Marla: No I do  
  
Ross: I am so lucky to find a woman like you (starts kissing her...Rachel comes back to the living room)  
  
Rachel: Excuse me...yeah... I have to get ready for my date so can you too please kiss somewhere else?  
  
Ross: Ok, I'm sorry Rachel...you ok?  
  
Rachel: I'm fine...just please get out!  
  
Ross: ok...  
  
(He walks into the hallway with Marla)  
  
Ross: You are so beautiful  
  
Marla: I love you so much  
  
Ross: Me 2  
  
(They kiss and Ross breaks the kiss because Phoebe just arrived)  
  
Phoebe: Hey!  
  
Both: Hey!  
  
Phoebe: I learned a new joke today and I couldn't get it until now...  
  
Marla: What is it?  
  
Phoebe: Why is 6 afraid of 7?  
  
Marla: because...hmm...  
  
Phoebe: because 6 ate 7! You get it?  
  
Both: OHHHHH! (they obviously don't get it)  
  
Ross: We better get going  
  
Marla: ok...bye Pheebs  
  
(They leave)  
  
Phoebe: (talking to herself) hmmm... Phoebe, why did 789? Because 7 ate 9! (Cracking up by herself) mysterious...  
  
Monica and Rachel's apt (Rachel is getting ready for her date)  
  
Rachel: (to herself) I hope this guy is cute or else I'm going to puke  
  
(There's a knock at the door)  
  
Man: Are you Rachel:  
  
Rachel: (noticing the handsome young man) Hi...Yes and you are?  
  
Man: Kevin Williams  
  
Rachel: Rachel Green (they shake hands)  
  
Kevin: Wow, Monica told me you were pretty but...(noticing her) WOW!  
  
Rachel: You're so sweet!  
  
Kevin: Ready to go?  
  
Rachel: yeah...let me get my coat (walks into her bedroom and re-enters with her coat on)  
  
Rachel: So, where we going?  
  
Kevin: Sorentinos...or unless you don't want to go  
  
Rachel: Are you kidding I LOVE Sorentinos!  
  
***Time Lapse***  
  
Sorentinos (Rachel and Kevin are talking and having a great time)  
  
Rachel: ...and I was SO drunk!  
  
Kevin: (laughing) Wow! This has been so much fun  
  
Rachel: I know  
  
Kevin: You want to go walk after this?  
  
Rachel: I wish I could, but I can't...I'm sorry I have to work tomorrow  
  
Kevin: Well...you want to go some place else...like...  
  
Rachel: Nah...I can't  
  
Kevin: How about...  
  
Rachel: (cutting him) NO!! (By this time everyone is staring) I'm sorry Kevin but I HAVE to go work tomorrow  
  
Kevin: I understand let's go  
  
(They walk to Kevin's beautiful Red Corvette and he opens the door for Rachel, there is a silence while he is driving...suddenly... he pulls over)  
  
Rachel: Why are we stopping?  
  
Kevin: I want to show you something outside  
  
(They step out of the car...)  
  
Rachel: What is it? Hurry up it's cold and I'm real tired!  
  
(He gets something from under the seat...)  
  
Kevin: Rachel... I think you're hot...but...KNOW ONE EMBARRESS ME IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! (Picks up the gun) Sorry Rach, I really like you, but you can be very bitchy!  
  
Rachel: (terrified, crying) Please, please put that gun away!! I'm sorry I just want to go home!  
  
Kevin: Too late sweetkins...(he pulls the trigger...)  
  
*To Be CoNTiNuEd* Me: Wasn't that better? I told you something was going to happen if you want me to continue bring in the Reviews!! I more reviews the better! Stay tuned! 


	5. Survival

True Love V  
  
Beth Israel Medical Center waiting room (the gang is present and the doctor comes in)  
  
Doctor: Excuse me...are you family members of Ms. Rachel Green?  
  
Monica: We're her friends  
  
(Ross stands up...)  
  
Ross: How is she...is she all right?!?! ANSWER ME!!  
  
Doctor: (looks down) I'm sorry Sir...the wound was to great...  
  
(Ross sits down in his arms in his face and begins to cry hysterically...Monica stands up)  
  
Monica: (teary) Can we see her?  
  
Doctor: She is very weak...I'm afraid you can't  
  
Ross: Please doctor...let me see her...(weak) for one last time...please  
  
Doctor: All right...I can only let 1 person see her  
  
Ross: Guys...can I?  
  
All: Sure  
  
Doctor: Follow me Sir  
  
Room 816  
  
Ross: Thank you doctor  
  
Doctor: No problem (He leaves)  
  
Ross: Rachel...Rach...Sweetie, are you awake?  
  
Rachel: (very weak) Ross...is that...you?  
  
Ross: Yeah, it's me  
  
Rachel: What happened?  
  
Ross: Shhh...the doctor said not to talk...It'll do you bad  
  
Rachel: Ross...I feel...(getting weaker) I feel terrible  
  
Ross: Rachel, you just need to get some rest and you'll be fine...(teary) You'll get married and have lots of kids and...  
  
Rachel: (cutting him off) Ross it's time to face the music  
  
Ross: What do you mean?  
  
Rachel: I'm dying...I feel so...  
  
Ross: Honey it's ok  
  
Rachel: I don't need you to lie to me...I'm dying  
  
Ross: Sweetie, don't say that, it deeply hurts me  
  
Rachel: Ross, for a very long time I have kept a secret that has been killing me inside...Ross...I'm still in love with you  
  
Ross: (shocked) wha-a...  
  
Rachel: Before...(getting weaker)... you say anything, I just want to say that I know you're happy with Marla and I don't wanna screw up your relationship, I am just asking for one last request before I go....If you marry Marla it's because you love her and you are willing to make her happy the rest of your life  
  
Ross:(crying) Rach, I didn't know  
  
Rachel: Ross...  
  
Ross: I love you too Sweetie  
  
(He kisses her very softly on her lips)  
  
Rachel: Goodbye Ross  
  
Ross: Rachel, don't go! Rach!  
  
(The heart monitor stops and the line appears which means that her heart is not working)  
  
Ross: Rach...Rachel...wake up! Please Rach wake up...don't go Rach...Rachel!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! (crying hysterically) God...Rachel...you didn't deserve to die...(softly) I love you Rachel Karen Green!  
  
Waiting Room  
  
(Everyone is present)  
  
Joey: Do you think she'll make it?  
  
Monica: I believe in miracles Joe  
  
(Ross enters)  
  
Ross: (crying hysterically and shakes his head)  
  
All: No...!  
  
(Phoebe is crying in Joey's arms and Monica in Chandler's arms)  
  
THE NEXT DAY....  
  
Ross' apt.  
  
(Ross is the only one present and you can tell he is still very sad because of his red, red nose, there's a knock at the door)  
  
Ross: (weak) Who is it?  
  
Woman: It's me, Marla  
  
(He opens the door)  
  
Ross: We need to talk Marla  
  
Marla: Sure  
  
Ross: My best friend died yesterday. I was so blind to see it, but I finally realized that I love her, I made her a promise to get married only if I was really in love...and I like you a lot it's just I don't feel the same way I feel about Rachel, I can't marry you  
  
Marla: I don't know what to say...(Silence)... Ross, I understand  
  
Ross: I'm sorry Marla  
  
Marla: I'm glad you got your feelings strait between me and Rachel...I got to go Ross...I hope you enjoy the rest of your life.  
  
(She leaves...Ross walks in his room and finds a picture of Rachel and him together)  
  
Ross: Rachel... wherever you are, I just want to say that I will always love you  
  
***ThE eNd*** 


End file.
